Redup
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Cinta dari keduanya sama namun penyampaian dan hasilnya yang berbeda. Ada yang terbalas ada yang memaksa untuk di balas. Jadi bagaimana akhir dari kisah ini?/"Kau terlihat lebih seksi dengan rambut terurai."/ KarmaNamiIsogai, spesial for Yume Guran, T semi M, warning inside, DLDR!


_"Hallo?"_

 _"Yuuma-kun? Ini aku Manami."_

 _"Oh, ini nomor siapa? Kenapa baru ada kabar sekarang? Aku mencoba menelpon tapi tak bisa terhubung. Email juga tidak mendapat balasan. Apa kau punya masalah?"_

 _"Apa kau merindukanku? Aku senang saat pacarku merindukanku."_

 _"A-aku khawatir karena sudah sebulan kau tidak ada kabar. Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja."_

 _"..."_

 _"Manami? Kau masih disana?"_

 _"..."_

 _"?!"_

 _"Isogai Yuuma, aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, alur maju mundur, T semi M, DLL.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu menghela nafas lelah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Rasanya semua orang seperti berkumpul dalam kafe tempat dimana ia bekerja paruh waktu. Ia sih bersyukur karena itu bisa meningkatkan penghasilan kafe dan dia juga mungkin akan mendapat bonus. Tapi serius, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras hari ini.

Dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti, Isogai Yuuma berpamitan pada sang pemilik kafe untuk pulang.

Isogai Yuuma. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun kelas 3 di SMA Kunugigaoka. Dia pelajar yang cukup berprestasi hingga bisa mendapatkan beasiswa. Namun keadaan ekonomi keluarga yang cukup sulit mengharuskannya bekerja untuk membantu biaya kebutuhan mereka. Bersyukur Isogai mendapat pekerjaan itu satu setengah tahun lalu, jadi sekarang keadaannya tidak terlalu sulit, walau imbasnya ia harus meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang cukup dekat dengan tempat kerja dan sekolahnya. Biar tidak bulak-balik juga sih, dia bisa menghemat waktu juga.

Kakinya melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak. Ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar sedikit menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk kesana. Segeralah diambil benda elektronik itu dari sana. Itu pesan dari Maehara Hiroto, sahabatnya di sekolah. Mereka juga satu kelas. Isi pesannya tidak terlalu spesial, hanya tentang curhatan diterima cintanya oleh seorang gadis tomboy yang selama ini diincarnya, namanya Okano Hinata kalau tidak salah.

Isogai tersenyum, ikut bahagia. Setelahnya dia menekan tombol _back_.

Awalnya ingin mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempat asalnya, namun tak jadi saat melihat _wallpaper_ yang terpasang disana.

Seorang gadis berkepang dua dan berkacamata terpampang jelas di layar itu. Senyumannya yang manis membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. Dia Okuda Manami, kekasihnya.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal saat berada di satu kelas yang sama di SMA. Berawal dari tugas kelompok Kimia, mereka pun lebih mengenal, lalu semakin dekat setelahnya. Karena perasaan tak bisa di elak, Isogai pun memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Berjalan mulus walau tanpa kencan mewah atau hadiah istimewa, gadis sederhana itu menerima cintanya dengan sebuah senyum bahagia. Isogai benar-benar merasa beruntung hari itu.

Dari sana keduanya semakin sering menghabiskan waktu, entah itu kencan, tugas kelompok, atau bahkan saat Isogai berjualan beberapa barang karena terdesak sesuatu, disana Manami ada disampingnya dan menemaninya. Tanpa keluhan.

Kisah mereka terus berlanjut. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih terlihat harmonis dengan segala keadaan yang menyapa.

Tahun ke tiga adalah titik awal perubahan pada hubungan mereka.

 _"Ayahku dipindah tugaskan di Tokyo, jadi aku akan pindah juga kesana, maafkan aku."_

Waktu itu Isogai tidak mengerti kenapa Manami minta maaf sambil menangis. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu sedikit cengeng, tapi hal itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Walau sejujurnya Isogai pun merasa kesal dengan rencana ke pindahan Manami, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Jika dia mengeluh, pasti itu akan membuat beban tersendiri untuk Manami dan Isogai tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dengan satu tarikan tangan Isogai menarik tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapannya.

 _"Kepindahanmu tidak akan mengubah apapun diantara kita. Perasaanku, perasaanmu tidak bisa di hilangkan oleh jarak begitu saja."_

Dengan naifnya Isogai mengatakan itu semua, namun sejujurnya itu adalah keinginan hatinya. Dia berharap perasaan Manami terhadapnya tidak berubah sedikit pun walau jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh.

Isogai memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ucapannya enam bulan lalu mungkin memang terlalu naif. Dia terlalu berharap Manami tetap mencintainya walau mereka tidak bersama. Bahkan sekarang untuk menghubunginya saja sulit sekali. Sudah tiga minggu tidak ada kabar sedikitpun darinya. Isogai cemas, khawatir—dan juga rindu. Ingin sekali menyusul namun pekerjaannya tak bisa memberi toleransi. Tetapi ia bisa bernafas lega karena dua hari yang lalu Manami sempat menelponnya, walau tak lebih dari dua menit itu pun tidak tahu pakai nomor siapa.

Mungkinkah ponsel Manami hilang? Entahlah, Isogai hanya bisa berusaha memikirkan hal baik untuknya.

Waktu tak terasa ketika ia bernostalgia dengan kenangannya dan Manami. Kini ia sudah sampai di Apartemen kecil yang ia singgahi. Namun matanya sedikit tertarik dengan seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di dekat tiang lampu, membelakanginya. Rambutnya terurai sepunggung.

Dengan pemikiran, mungkin-dia-membutuhkan-pertolongan, Isogai pun berjalan hendak menghampirinya.

"Maaf apa anda butuh sesu—"

Gadis itu menoleh dan Isogai cukup dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Manami?"

 **.  
**

 **.**

Okuda Manami adalah seorang gadis sederhana. Penampilannya lebih, lebih, lebih sederhana dengan kacamata dan dua kepang rambutnya. Istilah zaman sekarang mungkin—cupu? Entahlah Karma tersenyum mengejek saat gadis itu pertama kali muncul dan mengenalkan diri di depan kelas sebagai murid baru pindahan. Suaranya sedikit tergagap. Dia juga terlihat punya banyak kelemahan. Sangat mudah di jadikan korban _bully_ , pikirnya.

Dari bangku belakang Karma hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan si murid baru. Dia bahkan mengacuhkan sapaan dari Okuda Manami yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memilih untuk menutup mata, dan menghiraukannya seolah tak ada.

Dua bulan berlalu, dan tepat seperti perkiraan pemuda berambut merah itu, Okuda Manami menjadi sasaran _bully_ salah satu teman se gengnya—kalian bisa menyebutnya seperti itu.

Sebut saja namanya Koyama Natsuhiko. Dia salah satu anggota Virtuosos, grup yang dikenal sebagai kumpulan orang-orang pintar di sekolah itu. Dengan tatapan benci, Koyama memojokan Okuda di sudut ruangan gudang sekolah.

"Berani sekali kau merebut posisiku sebagai yang terpintar dalam pelajaran Kimia haaah? Kau mencontek? Atau cari mati?!" tatapan mata tajam serta tekanan suara itu semakin keras, cukup membuat Okuda hampir meneteskan air mata di balik kacamatanya. Sementara ke lima anggota lainnya, termasuk Karma yang ada disana hanya melihat saja, tak berniat untuk mencampuri urusan keduanya.

"Asano-kun, bolehkah aku memberi dia pelajaran?" Koyama menoleh sambil bertanya pada orang yang di panggil Asano yang tak lain adalah ketua dari Virtuosos.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang berlebihan, itu bisa mencoreng nama baik grup." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Asano berlalu dari sana tanpa minat untuk melihat hal selanjutnya, diikuti Sakakibara Ren di belakangnya. Araki Teppei juga hendak pergi mengikuti mereka berdua namun sebelumnya sebuah kalimat dari Koyama menghentikannya, "Pinjamkan aku _handycam_ -mu." Araki sedikit bingung dengan permintaan tersebut, namun dia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia pun segera memberikan _handycam_ -nya lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan.

"A-apa salahku? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" cicitan takut itu ditanggapi oleh seringai lebar Koyama. Tangannya mulai mengaktifkan _handycam_ lalu mengarahkannya pada Manami.

"Ooy Seo, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya?"

"Asano bilang jangan berlebihan, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh tak berisi itu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, cukup buka sedikit bajunya dan tempelkan tubuhmu padanya. Selanjutnya aku akan mengedit dan menyebarkan video ini di internet." _Violet_ itu seketika membelalak mendengar hal itu. Ini bahaya, dia harus kabur tapi tidak ada celah sedikitpun yang bisa membuatnya lari dari tempat itu. Sementara Seo tersenyum mulai tertarik dengan keadaan ini.

"Aah sepertinya video ini akan mendapat respon yang cukup bagus. Baiklah kalau begitu." Koyama tersenyum puas mendengarnya, sementara Karma masih diam saja melihat semua itu. Dia tidak tertarik ikut dalam permainan mereka tapi dia juga sepertinya tidak berminat untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak, jangan lakukan, aku mohon. Maafkan aku jika aku punya kesalahan tapi tolong hentikan ini." Air mata yang terbendung sudah mengalir bersama dengan permohonan pilu itu. Namun Seo tak menggubris sama sekali. Dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Manami.

"Bagus—hahaha, buka sedikit bajunya Seo." Koyama tertawa dibalik layar _handycam_ yang sedang dipegangnya. Masih setia merekam setiap adegan.

"Tidak, tolong aku!" Manami mencoba sekuat mungkin agar tangan pemuda itu tidak menyentuhnya sambil berusaha meminta tolong. Tetapi satu bekapan dimulutnya menghentikan perlawanan dari suaranya.

"Diamlah, jangan buat ini semakin sulit." Seo, si pemilik tangan itu memberi ancaman secara halus di telinga sang gadis. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk melepas seragam yang digunakannya. Tentu saja Manami tak tinggal diam. Dia terus meronta mengusir lelaki itu dari hadapannya. Menepis tangan yang akan menyentuhnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

Dan _Mercury_ bertemu dengan _Violet_.

Dalam beberapa detik pandangan keduanya tak teralihkan. Fokus, saling mendalami cahaya masing-masing.

"Hoy! Koyama, dia terus saja meronta."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh bermain kasar."

"Apa—"

 **Praaakkk!**

Tendangan keras dari samping membuat _handycam_ itu jatuh ke lantai. Tidak membuat hancur benda itu, hanya saja cukup untuk membuat fungsinya tak berjalan seperti tadi. Semua orang yang disana terkejut lalu menatap pada si pelaku yang menendang benda milik Araki Teppei itu.

"Kalian berlebihan."

Dia Akabane Karma. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya sedang menatap tak suka pada kedua lelaki itu.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Manami pun menghempaskan tangan Seo dan berlari ke arah Karma. Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar dia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pemuda itu. Memegang erat kemeja seragamnya. Terisak disana.

Jujur saja Karma sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan si murid baru tersebut. Dia pikir gadis itu akan lari begitu saja meninggalkan tempat ini. Diluar dugaan dia malah bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Apa dia meminta perlindungan? Hey! Akabane Karma itu bukanlah pemuda yang baik hati.

Karma menghela nafas. Baiklah-baiklah, dia bukan pengasuh bayi yang bisa meredakan tangisan dengan segalon air susu, jadi—

 **Puk...**

Mungkin sebuah tepukan pelan diatas surai hitam itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

Secangkir teh hangat dalam mug berwarna hijau itu di sajikan Isogai di atas meja untuk gadis itu. Setelah berterimakasih disertai sebuah senyuman, ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil cangkir itu lalu meminum teh tersebut secara perlahan.

Isogai sendiri masih sedikit keheranan dengan kehadiran mendadak kekasihnya itu. Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar sedikit pun. Apa ini _surprise_? Entahlah, lebih baik dia menanyakan sendiri pada orangnya.

"Umm Manami, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu sedikit menaikan alisnya, pertanda kurang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Isogai. Buru-buru pemuda itu berbicara kembali, mencegah salah paham yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi, "Maksudku, aku senang kau datang tapi ini mendadak dan sekarang juga sudah malam. Aku hanya khawatir," ujarnya diakhiri dengan desahan nafas.

Sebagai tanggapan pertama, Manami hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia meletakan cangkir itu ke atas meja. _Violet_ -nya kini menatap lurus pada sosok lelaki di depannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yuuma saja. Besok minggu jadi aku sengaja berangkat dari Tokyo setelah pulang sekolah dan baru sampai sekarang agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih banyak."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Tentu saja mereka tahu, apa aku tipe orang yang akan kabur begitu saja?" Kini Manami yang bertanya balik, membuahkan sebuah senyum mengembang dari yang terkasih.

"Tidak, tentu saja kekasihku tidak seperti itu." Keduanya saling melempar senyum setelah percakapan itu.

Isogai merutuki ke khawatirannya yang tidak beralasan. Tidak mungkin Manami kabur ke tempatnya tanpa memberi tahu orang tuanya. Aaah sebenarnya dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Beradaptasi di tempat baru pasti sulit bagi siapapun, apalagi bagi gadis seperti Manami yang cukup sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang baru. Isogai takut di tempat barunya Manami dikucilkan atau malah di _bully_ , itu pasti buruk tapi kembali, pemuda berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan berbagai macam prasangka buruknya.

"Jadi Yuuma-kun, bolehkah aku menginap disini?"

"Eeh?"

Apa tadi? Apakah Isogai tidak salah dengar? Apakah artinya tolong carikan penginapan di sekitar sini?

"Kamarnya sebelah sini yah..." Manami berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar, tanpa mempedulikan Isogai yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak masalah jika keksihnya itu menginap disini, tapi dia tidak punya _futon_ cadangan, dan di Apartemen ini kamarnya hanya satu. Lalu dia harus bagaimana?

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, kedua murid SMA itu masih sibuk bergelut di dalam ruangan lab kimia di sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya sih yang sibuk itu hanya Okuda Manami, yang satunya lagi hanya duduk dengan tatapan malas yang mengarah pada gadis yang sedang mencampurkan beberapa cairan.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kimia yah, Okuda-san." Merasa di ajak bicara, Manami pun menoleh pada pemuda tersebut, lalu mengiyakan pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Orang-orang sering menganggapku aneh karena terlalu menyukai Kimia, mungkin Akabane-san juga salah satunya?"

"Karma saja, dan yah kau memang aneh." Manami hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi kata aneh yang baru saja terucap. Lalu gadis itu kembali bergelut dengan tabung-tabung kaca di depannya.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan hening tercipta antara keduanya. Manami yang terlalu fokus pada eksperimennya dan Karma terlalu malas mencari topik pembicaraan. Pemuda itu pun memilih untuk menutup matanya saja.

Ketika semuanya masih berjalan dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah benturan antar tabung kaca terdengar. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup membuat _mercury_ itu terbuka kembali, menatap pada sumbernya.

"Maafkan aku." Gadis berkacamata itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya dengan tubuh yang membungkuk seraya ucapan permintaan maafnya.

Awalnya Karma hanya menatap heran, namun tak lama kemudian dia malah menguap lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan jus warna warnimu itu?" tanya Karma dengan nada malas. Manami sendiri menegakan tubuhnya kembali, lalu pandangannya kini lurus kearah Karma.

Matanya bergetar, air matanya perlahan muncul namun tak menetes karena sepertinya dia menahannya. Kacamata yang ia pakai mulai berembun akibat dari reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Apakah pertanyaannya menyinggung hati gadis itu? batin Karma dalam hati. Oh baiklah, Karma akan meminta maaf karena menyinggung hal yang disukai gadis itu.

"Ok kau tidak perlu menangis, maafkan aku karena menyebut cairan kimia kesayanganmu sebagai jus warna-warni. Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukai Kimia yah," dengus Karma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang bahkan tak gatal sama sekali. Dia benar-benar mati kutu jika menghadapi seorang perempuan yang menangis atau akan menangis di depannya. Bertarung dengan sepuluh preman lebih baik.

Si rambut berkepang dua menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Manami menghela nafas.

"Maaf karena kau menolongku waktu itu. Karena kau menolongku kau jadi di jauhi oleh anggota Virtusos lainnya, bahkan Asano sebagai ketua juga mengacuhkanmu, kau mungkin juga di keluarkan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Kembali Manami membungkukan badannya, benar-benar menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Karma karena telah menyelamatkannya tempo hari. Setelah cukup membungkuknya, ia pun kembali menegakkan badan lagi. Tapi Manami dibuat heran saat melihat Karma. Pemuda itu sedang menutup mulut. Apakah dia ingin muntah? Tidak Akabane Karma sedang menahan tawanya.

"Apakah ucapanku barusan lucu?" Mengusap air di ujung matanya, gadis itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit tak terima. Dia minta maaf dengan tulus, bahkan hampir menangis tapi malah di tertawakan begitu saja. Ini keterlaluan bahkan walaupun dia adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya sekali pun.

"Karma-kun!"

"Hmmmphhtt—ok baiklah."

Karma menetralkan nafasnya sembari menghilangkan rasa ingin terawa terbahak-bahaknya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi _violet_ yang ada di depannya perlahan mulai berubah sedikit garang, walau itu imut sih.

"Jadi kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau lucu sekali, Manami. Ah tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Manami tidak memberi respon, dia masih bingung dengan semua yang diucapkan Karma. Dan karena hal itu lah Karma berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah Manami dan ia pun berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Pertama, aku tidak mungkin di keluarkan dari Virtuoso karena hal sepele itu." Jarinya terbentuk menjadi pola angka satu.

"Kedua, aku dan Asano itu memang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan harmonis, fluffy-fluffy, atau apalah-apalah, jadi Asano mengacuhkanku itu hal biasa." Kini pola jarinya menjadi dua. Manami sendiri masih betah memperhatikan tingkah Karma.

"Dan ke tiga—" jarinya berubah menjadi tiga. Tubuhnya mendekat, memberi jarak yang cukup dekat bagi keduanya. Satu tangan Karma yang tadinya ada di saku celana ia alihkan pada kening gadis itu untuk menyingkirkan poni disana, lalu menempelkan ketiga jari yang sudah dibentuknya di dahi itu.

"—kau benar tentang aku di jauhi. Dan karena aku tidak punya orang yang mau bersamaku lagi jadi bertanggung jawablah. Jadilah temanku, ok!"

Karma tahu kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya lebih kearah perintah dari pada sebuah permintaan. Tapi dia tidak peduli, toh intinya sama saja dia ingin gadis berkaca mata itu ada disampingnya, sebagai teman atau apapun itu. Lagi pula akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk setuju saja tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ini lebih baik daripada berada diantara kawasan Virtuosos yang membosankan dengan semua perbincangan tentang pelajaran.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur di atas ranjang, aku akan tidur di lantai," ucap Isogai sambil mengambil satu bantal di atas tempat tidur. Kakinya lalu bergegas menuju lemari baju. Membuka benda itu lalu mengambil selimut lain disana. Syukurlah dia masih punya selimut berwarna biru yang tersimpan disana.

"Terimakasih." Dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, Manami mendudukan diri di ranjang itu. Walau mereka sepasang kekasih, tetap saja rasa malu itu selalu ada.

Tak berbeda dengan Manami, Isogai pun sebenarnya agak canggung dengan keadaan ini. Walau disebut _ikemen_ , tapi dia juga pernah beberapa kali memikirkan hal mesum. Namun situasi ini benar-benar tak terduga. Tidak keberatan sih, tapi tapi tapiii—dengan cepat Isogai menggelengkan kepala serta menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Dia harus tetap tenang. Tarik nafas dan jangan mesum.

"Karena ini sudah larut malam, segeralah tidur. Maaf karena tempatku tidak nyaman."

"Ah tidak, aku pasti merepotkanmu, maafkan aku." Isogai menggeleng, "tidak repot, aku senang kok—ah tentu saja senang dalam arti sesungguhnya, jangan salah paham ok." Manami mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia pun membaringkan badannya di atas ranjang. Dengan tangannya Isogai mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh gadisnya itu.

Dalam jarak dekat keduanya saling menatap. Ditengah cahaya remang, tanpa mengungkapkan isi hati yang sudah jelas keduanya masih tak mengalihkan pandangan dari masing-masing. Isogai mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu memberikan kecupan di dahi gadis itu.

"Selamat malam."

Kelopak mata itu tertutup menyembunyikan sejenak manik _violet_ yang ia miliki. Sedetik kemudian setetes air mata keluar dari ujung sana. Okuda Manami menangis namun juga tersenyum.

Melihat air mata yang jatuh itu tentu membuat lelaki tampan itu cukup kaget. Takut-takut jika kekasihnya tersinggung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Isogai pun berniat untuk meminta maaf. Namun sebelum ucapan itu terlontar, sebuah genggaman tangan menghentikannya.

"Tidurlah disampingku. Jangan lepaskan tanganku." Kalimat itu terucap dengan mata yang masih terpejam, membuat Isogai terdiam penuh kebingungan.

"Manami..." Panggilan lembut itu membuat kelopak matanya terbuka. Langsung menatap pada asal suara itu.

"Mungkin sekarang aku terlihat seperti wanita yang sangat rendah, maafkan aku." Suara sendu itu menghampiri telinga. Serak dan lirih.

Isogai tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengannya? Apa-apaan raut wajah penuh luka yang di tampakan oleh kekasihnya itu? Isogai tidak suka. Pemuda itu membenci kesedihan di paras ayu itu. Perasaan Isogai campur aduk. Perubahan sikap dan situasi benar-benar membuatnya menjadi seorang yang kikuk. Hanya bisa diam tanpa mengerti apapun.

"Yuuma, maafkan aku."

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf? Apa kau melakukan hal buruk? Berselingkuh?" Cukup dengan berdiam dirinya, Isogai pun mulai bertanya.

Manami tidak langsung menjawab. Terlebih dahulu dia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menggapai pipi sang kekasih. Mengelusnya lembut. Memberikan setiap sentuhan hangat padanya. Lalu bibirnya kembali tersenyum. Senyum pilu yang mengiris hati.

"Maaf karena aku mencintaimu, dan—" Sebuah jeda tercipta sebelum kalimat selesai.

"Dan?"

"—maaf karena kau sudah mencintaiku."

.

.

Atap sekolah selalu menjadi salah satu tempat favorit bagi para murid untuk bersantai. Makan, nongkrong, pacaran, bahkan mengerjakan tugas pun bisa dilakukan disana—ah jangan lupakan tentang membolos. Tempat itu selalu terbuka untuk umum, jadi tidak sedikit pula yang datang kesana. Termasuk untuk seorang Akabane Karma. Dia sering sekali membolos kemari. Tiduran dan malas-malasan disana. Tidak ada yang berani menegurnya karena walau malas dan sering membolos dia masih bisa menjaga peringkatnya di sekolahnya. Karma benar-benar bersyukur diberikan otak encer yang gampang menyerap berbagai macam pelajaran.

Saat ini dia juga ada di atas atap sekolah. Bukan untuk membolos, akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang melakukan kegiatan itu. Dia sedang bersantai setelah makan siang bersama seseorang yang menyebut dirinya teman Karma. Itu tidak buruk, tapi akhir-akhir ini kata teman kurang memuaskan baginya. Maka dari itu, "Manami aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku."

Sebuah pernyataan cinta terlontar mulus di siang itu. Membuat gadis berkepang dua yang ada disampingnya terdiam sejenak.

Menoleh, Manami kini menatap Karma dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mulutnya masih tertutup rapat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan itu. Walau berandal aku juga seorang lelaki yang bisa naif jika soal cinta, jadi bicaralah jangan membuatku semakin gugup," ucap Karma sembari berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan detak jantung yang semakin berdebar keras itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku." Ucapan itu keluar bersama senyum indah di bibirnya. Tak ada kebohongan atau keraguan dalam pengucapannya. Karma menyukainya. Ekspresi itu membuatnya mabuk dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Siapa sangka si anak baru yang culun dan korban _bully_ ini bisa begitu memikat hatinya. Karma benar-benar kagum.

"Aku tidak butuh terimakasihmu, tapi jawabanmu."

"Karena aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang Karma-kun inginkan, maka dari itu aku ber terimakasih dan juga—minta maaf."

Karma mengkerutkan dahi. Dari semua ucapan Manami yang pernah dia dengar, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tidak suka. Dan maaf itu untuk apa?

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih—"

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Begitupula waktu disekitarnya yang terhenti begitu saja.

"Namanya Isogai Yuuma—"

Itu terdengar seperti nama perempuan, Manami pasti sedang bercanda. Ah ini bukan tanggal sebelas September tapi satu April kan?

"Kami sudah berpacaran dengannya. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun lebih."

Tolong bilang Karma mengalami gangguan telinga atau dia benar-benar tuli sekarang.

"Ini fotonya. Kami sepakat untuk menjadikan foto pasangan masing-masing sebagai _wallpaper_ , sedikit berlebihan sih tapi—"

 **Braaak!**

Cukup! Karma tersulut amarah. Ponsel yang berada ditangan Manami kini berakhir tragis, terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

 _Mercury_ itu menatap tajam pada _violet_ yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Yah, bagus. Ekspresi itu lebih baik daripada ekspresi menjijikan saat kau membangga-banggakan lelaki yang kau sebut kekasih itu."

.

.

Keremangan dalam ruangan itu masih tercipta. Tak ada cahaya kontras. Hanya lampu malam yang sinarnya tak seberapa bersanding dengan cahaya bulan di luar sana.

Dua insan itu terbaring bersama dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Saling berhadapan dengan tangan bertautan. Walau sudah larut malam namun rasa kantuk tidak menyerang sedikitpun pada keduanya.

Saling memandang, saling tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya membiarkan keheningan menjadi iringan dalam keadaan itu. Tak ada yang keberatan, malah mereka menikmatinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak mungkin terus diam.

"Apa kau mengubah gaya rambutmu setelah pergi ke Tokyo?" Isogai bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambut terurai sang gadis. Biasanya Manami selalu mengepang dua rambutnya. Ia juga selalu memakai kacamata. Tapi hari ini gadisnya itu malah muncul di depannya dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Suka sih, tapi aneh saja rasanya.

Manami menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku hanya ingin mengurainya saja. Ada yang pernah bilang kalau aku yang tak memakai kacamata dan rambutku di urai terlihat lebih seksi, apa kau setuju?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan polosnya tanpa melihat reaksi Isogai yang kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Err sepertinya orang yang berbicara itu tidak salah. Saat memakai kepang dua dan kacamata kau terlihat manis dan tanpa itu kau terlihat seksi. Saking seksinya aku bahkan ingin menciumu—ahahaha."

"Cium saja." Gurauan yang berakhir bencana. Isogai menatap tak percaya pada Manami. Bagaimana bisa gadis sepolos dia mengatakan itu. Apakah pergaulannya di Tokyo sangat buruk? Ok sebenarnya dia memang pernah berciuman dengan Manami tapi mendengar gadis itu memintanya langsung itu luar biasa.

Manami tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Yuuma.

"Ini bukan pertama kali kita berciuman kan? Kau sudah lupa? Seperti ini—"

 **Cup**.

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir sang kekasih. Si pemuda menatap horor pada gadis yang malah tersenyum setelah melakukan hal itu. Isogai itu bukan _cassanova_ macam Maehara yang bisa santai saja saat ada gadis yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Mungkinkah saat ini dia tertidur di tempat kerja dan bermimpi indah?

"Jangan terus terkejut seperti itu, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih." Merapatkan tubuhnya sengaja, kemudian Manami menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Isogai.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku juga.

Batin Isogai otomatis menjawab pernyataan itu. Tentu saja dia juga sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan untuk menjawab pernyataan itu secara langsung. Isogai mengukir senyum dan Manami mengerti. Tanpa berbicara gadis itu juga tahu jika lelaki di sampingnya juga mencintainya.

Rangkulan tangan tercipta untuk meraih tubuh mungil itu. Menariknya semakin dekat. Membawanya dalam dekapan. Hangat terasa. Dada menggelegar.

"Manami."

Satu gumaman terdengar darinya sebagai respon panggilan itu.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung, terimakasih."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Isogai, senyum dari gadis itu kembali mengembang bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang entah berarti apa.

.

.

Tangan itu melingkar erat diantara pinggang ramping gadis disampingnya. Sangat erat sampai menghasilkan sedikit erangan sakit terdengar darinya. Namun gadis yang memunggungi lelaki itu tetap diam tak bersuara. Sudah tak peduli lagi dengan semua yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

Karma mencoba untuk tak terpengaruh oleh sikap bisu Manami. Dia semakin merapatkan kedua tubuh telanjang yang tertutup selimut putih itu. Dengan lembut bibirnya menciumi leher serta punggung putih dengan beberapa bercak merah yang ditorehkannya semalam.

Senyuman puas terukir jelas di bibirnya. Semalam adalah deklarasi kemenangannya dan itu akan terus membekas dalam ingatan Manami walau mungkin dia memang cukup keterlaluan saat melakukannya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar, maafkan aku."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban ataupun sahutan atas kalimat yang baru saja terlontar.

Karma menghela nafas.

"Berbalik."

Gadis itu masih terdiam tak peduli.

"Berbalik!"

Kata itu di ucapkan kembali. Namun kali ini penuh penekanan.

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah gadis itu pun berbalik menghadap Karma. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kilau di _violet_ indah yang biasanya selalu terpancar berubah menjadi tatapan kosong tanpa arti. Jejak-jejak air mata masih cukup terlihat di pipi dan sudut matanya dan jelas keduanya menjadi bengkak. Hasil dari terlalu banyak dia mengeluarkan air mata.

Tangan itu terulur menjelajahi setiap sudut penglihatan sang gadis yang biasanya memakai kacamata. Berjalan melewati itu, tangannya kini mengusap helaian rambut yang terurai, tidak kepang dua seperti biasa.

Karma tersenyum, "Kau terlihat sangat seksi tanpa kacamata dan rambut di kepang," ucapnya sembari mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir ranum itu. "Tapi penampilanmu yang biasa juga tidak ada masalah. Apapun itu asal kau." Satu kecupan kembali tercipta.

Masih terdiam, Manami tak berniat sedikitpun membuka mulut. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menatap _mercury_ atau membalas senyuman yang selalu dilontarkan Karma hanya untuknya.

Manami membencinya. Karma tersenyum miris. Yah itu memang pantas untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa terus diam, tidak jadi masalah selama kau ada di sisiku." Dengan kedua tangannya pemuda berambut merah itu mendekap dan menarik tubuh itu dalam dekapannya.

Mungkin kebisuan Manami memang pantas ia dapatkan. Karma sadar semalam dia terbawa emosi tapi dia tidak mengakui kalau dia hilang kesadaran lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil kesucian gadis yang di sukainya. Dia melakukan itu dengan sadar tanpa mencampur adukan kekesalannya dalam hal itu dan yah itu memang egois. Memang siapa yang peduli, toh dia hanya ingin mengikuti perasaannya. Selama ini itu yang Karma lakukan 'kan?

Tapi dalam hatinya pemuda berambut merah itu memang mengetahui kalau dia berbuat cukup kasar padanya. Bahkan sempat menjambak helaian _indigo_ indah milik Manami. Karma sangat menyesal mengingat hal itu. Di usaplah kembali rambut yang sedikit berantakan itu. Karma menghujani kecupan diatas sana sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf atas perlakuan kasarnya.

"Semalam rambutmu pasti sakit, maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku... kau bisa memotong tanganku jika mau." Suara itu begitu serak dan sendu. Dia benar-benar menyesal dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Kebahagiaan.

Karma berjanji mulai sekarang hanya itu yang akan dia berikan pada Manami. Walau untuk mewujudkannya sangat sulit tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Berusaha tidak ada batasnya, begitu juga untuk seorang Akabane Karma.

Mengubah kebencian, mengubah perasaan, menghilangkan nama Isogai Yuuma. Karma pastikan akan melakukan semua itu.

Dia akan memulai dari awal lagi sebagai pemilik dari seorang Okuda Manami.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," sapa suara maskulin itu pada gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa alat dapur itu.

"Pagi," jawab Manami se kenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari penggorengan. Isogai yang sedang bersandar di dinding melihat semua kegiatan kekasihnya, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Gadis itu memasukan sayuran ke dalam _pan_ lalu menumisnya, "Umm _surprise_?"

" _Again_?" Tidak di jawab lagi, namun Manami menolehkan kepala untuk memberikan senyuman manis sebagai gantinya.

Isogai bergerak dari posisinya, lalu berjalan mendekati Manami. Tangannya mengambil piring untuk wadah sayuran yang hampir matang itu. Sayuran itu sudah tertuang sempurna di atas piring. Di sampingnya bersanding telur gulung beserta sayur lobak dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Mata Isogai dapat melihat semua itu.

"Nasinya masih ada di _rice_ _cooker_ , sudah matang kok."

Isogai menepuk pelan puncak kepala Manami.

"Kau pasti sudah bekerja keras, terimakasih." ucapnya dengan tulus. Gadis itu mengangguk pasti.

"Karena aku sudah bekerja keras, ayo sarapan. Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak memasukan cairan Kimia apapun ke dalamnya." Pemuda berambut hitam itu terkikik geli mendengar candaan yang terlontar dari bibir manis sang terkasih.

"Baiklah, ayo sarapan." Keduanya membawa menu sarapan itu ke atas meja. Satu per satu menu yang sudah di masak oleh Manami kini sudah tertata. Keduanya sudah berhadapan dan siap untuk menyantap semua hidangan itu. Namun sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan keduanya.

"Pagi-pagi begini di hari minggu, siapa?"

"Entahlah, Manami kau makan saja aku akan membuka pintu ok." Isogai pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya meraih knop. Dengan satu gerakan, pintu itu terbuka menampakan sosok wanita bersurai gelap di depannya.

"Isogai-kun."

"Ibu?!"

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu melakukan semuanya. Yah semuanya. Menjerat Manami dalam segala hal. Aktivitas sehari-hari, pergaulan, bahkan dalam memanipulasi keluarga sang gadis agar bisa mengizinkannya tinggal serumah di kediaman Okuda. Ini lucu sekali, kini hidup Manami benar-benar terperangkap dalam kurungan Seorang Akabane Karma. Lihatlah, bahkan lelaki itu bisa diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan semua hal yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, dia muak dengan semua ini.

Tangannya melepaskan lengan kekar yang sedang memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya yang polos beranjak dari tempat tidur. Memakai semua pakaiannya yang terserak di lantai. Tak ada sedikit pun ke tertarikannya untuk menoleh pada orang itu. Kakinya mulai melangkah. Tidak cepat namun juga tak pelan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

Siapa lagi, tentu saja dia.

"Mau kemana?" Karma yang beberapa detik lalu tertidur kini sudah membuka matanya. Dalam posisinya yang masih terbaring, pemuda itu menampakan raut wajah bingung juga tak suka saat gadis di depannya akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aku ingin minum." Raut wajahnya melembut seketika setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau juga membawakannya untukku?" Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Manami langsung menghempaskan tangan itu lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Karma menghela nafas. Belum ada perubahan dari hubungannya dengan Manami, malah mungkin gadis itu semakin membencinya. Tapi kembali dia tidak akan merelakan gadis itu begitu saja. Keinginannya itu mutlak dan Karma akan membuatnya mengerti tentang ke mutlakannya itu.

Pintu kembali terbuka menampakan Manami yang masuk sambil membawa secangkir susu strawberry untuknya.

Karma tersenyum penuh arti kala gelas itu disodorkan padanya.

"Aku senang kau sudah tahu apa yang ku suka." Tak ada respon, wajahnya masih datar.

Cairan itu mengalir dari mulut menuju tenggorokan, terus berlanjut sama seperti senyum Karma yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Namun beberapa detik semuanya berubah. Cangkir yang di pegangnya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terasa di perutnya lalu berpengaruh pada tubuhnya yang menjadi lemas. _Mercury_ itu menatap tak percaya pada _violet_ di depannya. Jelas Manami mencampurkan racun di dalam minuman kesukaannya.

"Kau—" tuding Karma masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Manami. Tangannya masih memegang perutnya. Tubuhnya berusaha di gerakan namun sia-sia. Sementara Manami tak membuang waktu setelah rencananya berhasil. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel Karma lalu keluar dari kamarnya begitu saja.

Pemuda itu mengerang keras. Sial dia benar-benar sudah di tipu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha memakai pakaiannya sebisa mungkin. Lalu ia keluar namun kakinya menuju arah dapur, sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti Manami.

.

.

Mata Isogai beberapa kali mengerjap untuk memastikan sesuatu yang ada di depannya benar-benar nyata. Dan dalam beberapa kali itu pandangannya tidak berubah, wanita paruh baya itu masih ada di depannya.

"Ibu—maksudku bibi Okuda?" panggilnya lagi. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi panggilan dari Isogai.

Merasa baru sadar sudah membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan tamunya—yang tak lain adalah ibu dari kekasihnya itu berdiri cukup lama, Isogai pun buru-buru mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Tetapi ditolak secara halus olehnya.

"Maaf bi, silahlan masuk."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Isogai-kun, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

"Apa ini soal Manami? Bibi tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja. Semalam dia bersama—"

"Apa yang kau katakan Isogai-kun?!" Kalimat Isogai terpotong oleh keterkejutan ibu Manami. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan mimik wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Isogai heran namun sedikit terkejut juga dengan ekspresi bibi Okuda yang terlihat berlebihan. Sepertinya dia tahu penyebabnya. Manami berbohong dengan mengatakan dia sudah meminta izin pada orang tuanya. Ah sejak kapan gadis itu suka berbohong padanya. Lihat kan bibi Okuda begitu khawatir sekarang. Setelah ini sepertinya Isogai akan menceramahi si kepang dua itu.

"Sepertinya Manami—"

"Manami sudah meninggal Isogai-kun!" Cengkraman tangan dari wanita paruh baya itu terasa kuat di bahunya, namun kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya lebih—maksudnya? Tidak! Mana mungkin, baru saja dia akan sarapan dengan Manami. Lalu semalam? Dia masih mengingat jelas semua itu.

"Tidak bi, semalam dia bersamaku." Lelaki berambut hitam itu meyakinkan wanita didepannya dengan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada malam hari, "Bahkan aku akan sarapan dengannya sekarang." Isogai kembali menegaskan tapi wanita itu menggeleng kepala sambil menangis, menyangkal semua yang dibicarakan Isogai.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelucuan macam apa ini?

Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Apartemen. Mencari-cari gadis itu.

"Manami... Manami... Manami..." Isogai terus berteriak sembari menuju tempat mereka akan sarapan tadi. Dan keadaan disana membuat matanya membulat. Tidak ada Manami, bahkan makanan yang tadi sempat dimasak olehnya tidak ada. Di atas meja itu kosong.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya tak percaya. Tak ingin menyerah, Isogai kembali melangkah mencari Manami.

Di kamar?

Tidak ada.

Di Toilet?

Tidak ada! tidak ada!

Di gudang penyimpanan?

Tidak ada!

Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?!

Isogai mengerang frustasi. Tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya sudah berkumpul dalam kelopak itu. Tidak mungkin Manami meninggal. Kekasihnya akan selalu bersamanya. Tidur dalam pelukannya. Iya kan? iya kan? Iya kan? Mati-matian hatinya menyangkal kenyataan yang terlontar dari ibu kekasihnya itu. Tapi kebenaran di depan matanya sudah jelas. Tidak ada Manami. Tidak ada pula jejak-jejak darinya. Ini gila, tapi Isogai harus menerimanya.

Okuda Manami, kekasihnya sudah meninggal.

.

 _"Isogai Yuuma, aku mencintaimu."_

Kalimat terakhir itu di ucapkan dengan jelas melalui ponsel merah di atas sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak di pakai lagi. Manami duduk diatas dinding pembatas gedung itu. Satu gerakan salah yang ia lakukan bisa saja membuatnya terlempar dari sana. Walau kondisinya berbahaya tapi wajah Manami masih santai-santai saja. Sedangkan Si pemilik ponsel warna merah yang baru sampai kini berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu dapat mendengar kalimat penutup dari panggilan itu. Sial, dia iri sekali.

Dengan keadaan yang belum stabil, Karma mencoba berjalan mendekati Manami. Tangannya masih memegang perut dan wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau tidak perlu kemari Karma-kun," ucapnya sambil melempar ponsel milik Karma yang bisa ditangkap dengan mudah olehnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku." Manami tersenyum miring.

Benar, Karma selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya. "Sekarang turunlah," pinta Karma khawatir melihat posisi gadis itu sekarang.

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Karma, lalu kembali duduk seperti posisi sebelumnya. Tak mengindahkan perintah Karma.

"Aku akan melompat dari sini," ucapnya enteng dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Raut muka gadis itu pun kembali seperti dulu. begitu ramah dengan pancaran mata yang bercahaya, berbeda dengan kondisinya kemarin-kemarin yang terihat seperti mayat hidup.

Mendengar itu Karma langsung melangkahkan kaki mendekati Manami. Tak peduli ucapan itu serius atau bercanda, pemuda itu tetap akan menghentikannya. Namun isyarat tangan gadis itu kembali menghentikannya.

"Sialan! Jangan bodoh! Yang kau lakukan itu bukan permainan Manami." ucap pemuda itu sambil mengacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi. Dirinya tidak pernah berpikir jika Manami akan melakukan hal ini.

"Karma–kun, apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak! Aku yang menyakitimu, maafkan aku dan turunlah dari sana, ok?!" Bujukan itu kembali diabaikan oleh sang gadis. Dia menggeleng pelan atas itu.

"Kau berbohong. Aku mencintai Yuuma-kun, kau pasti tersakiti."

Iya itu benar. Gadis itu juga meracuninya, walau Karma tahu racun yang dimasukannya tidak berbahaya. Dan sekarang melakukan hal bodoh ini? Kau sangat menyakitiku Manami. Rasanya Karma ingin meneriakan semua itu tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Keselamatan gadis itu seribu kali lebih penting.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas cintamu."

"Aku tidak butuh maaf, menjauh saja dari sana."

"Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Syukurlah."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Aku senang itu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Bahkan saat kau menelanjangiku malam itu yang ku pikirkan hanya Yuuma-kun. Aku sangat jahat bukan?"

Karma dibuat bungkam dengan kalimat itu. Semua yang dikatakan Manami benar bahwa gadis itu jahat. Dengan semua usaha dan perasaannya. Bahkan setelah memakai cara kotor pun Karma tetap tak bisa mendapatkan apapun selain tubuhnya. Tapi pemuda itu mencoba untuk terus berharap. Apakah dia salah? Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, dia memang salah. Sangat salah dengan semua rasa egoisnya. Namun kembali dia tidak bisa menghindari itu. Sembari menahan rasa sakit karena cinta sepihak, selama ini dia terus berusaha membuat gadis itu bahagia disisinya, bukan Isogai.

"Aku salah—"

Kembali Karma berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf—"

Itu terdengar tulus.

"Aku egois—"

Kenyataan yang pasti.

"Dan aku yang mengaku mencintaimu ini telah membuatmu menderita, menangis, dan menjerit. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Maafkan aku tapi aku harus bagaimana? Rasa sakit karena iri pada lelaki itu seperti mau mati saja." Karma berteriak mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Suaranya begitu serak dan lirih. Rasa sesak yang selama ini hinggap di dadanya pun seolah menghilang setelah kata-kata itu terucap.

"Karma-kun..." panggilan itu begitu lembut sampai di telinganya, membuat _mercury_ yang dimiliki pemuda itu tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun.

Di depannya Manami sedang tersenyum sembari menangis. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Tubuh kecil yang mulai oleng ke belakang bersama semilir angin yang berhembus. Waktu seakan melambat saat semua itu terjadi. Kakinya yang berlari. Tangannya yang berusaha menggapai dan suaranya yang terus berteriak memanggil nama sang gadis. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Tubuh itu sudah melayang di udara. Siap menghempas tanah dalam beberapa detik.

Walau begitu wajah sang gadis tak berubah sedikitpun, bersama dengan kalimat yang sama terucap kembali.

 _"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku."_

.

END

.

REKOOOOOORRRRRR! KAPAN LAGI BISA NULIS 6K+ HUAHAHAHA #NYATAIOOOYYY.

Haaah akhirnya beres juga, sorry untuk endingnya. Tadinya mau bikin omake soal kondisi Manami tapi jari keburu keriting, jadi yah itu tetap jadi misteri, hahaha. Maaf untuk plot yang berbelit-belit dan errr—lambat banget. Rada ragu di simpen di T jadi saya tambahin semi M aja. Maaf jika banyak salah kata, see you next time...


End file.
